Finally I Found You, My Love KyuMin pairing
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: Sungmin yang terpuruk karena kekasihnya, Siwon, meninggal, secara perlahan bangkit. Dirinya pun kembali ke Seoul dan bekerja di Seoul tanpa mengingat wajah, momen-momen bersama Siwon. Bagaimanakah nasib Sungmin selanjutnya? Mind to review? XD Sankyuuu  :D


**Summary : Sungmin yang terpuruk karena kekasihnya, Siwon, meninggal, secara perlahan bangkit. Dirinya pun kembali ke Seoul dan bekerja di Seoul tanpa mengingat wajah, momen-momen bersama Siwon.**

**Dua tahun bekerja, Sungmin ternyata jenuh juga. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Bali, Indonesia. Di Bali, dia menemukan sangat banyak momen yang indah, yang takkan ia lupakan untuk selamanya...**

**Sungmin as boy**

**Kyuhyun as boy**

**Siwon as boy**

**Leeteuk as woman**

**Kangin as man**

**Shonen-ai, little genderswitch, OOC, typo(s)**

* * *

><p>Sungmin berlari cepat menembus hujan. Tak dipedulikannya hujan yang senantiasa menampar wajahnya. Yang saat ini dalam pikirannya adalah: sampai di rumah sakit dan bertatap muka dengan Siwon, pacarnya. Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu Siwon sebelum Siwon tidur untuk selamanya.<p>

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin tak henti-hentinya menangis, berdoa, dan menggumamkan nama Siwon. Yap, dia akan sangat sangat sangat sedih apabila tidak bisa bertemu Siwon.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Mungkin para pengunjung dan staff rumah sakit berpikir: 'kenapa anak itu basah kuyup?' atau 'kasihan anak itu.' Tapi, sekali lagi Sungmin tidak mempedulikan hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Ada satu hal besar yang_harus_ segera dilakukannya. Dengan cepat, dia menaiki tangga rumah sakit. Berlari, memang.

Ketika dia sudah di lantai dua, dia bertemu dengan ibu Siwon, Leeteuk. Mata Leeteuk tampak memerah dan wajahnya terlihat letih.

"Ibu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Siwon-kun?" tanya Sungmin. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengajak Sungmin duduk. Lalu diserahkannya secarik kertas serta kotak merah kecil yang Sungmin tahu apa itu. Melihat itu, Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Min-kun," panggil Leeteuk setelah Sungmin berhenti menangis. Sungmin menengadah dan menatap Leeteuk. "Siwon menitipkan itu padamu. Dia berharap, kau akan memakai cincin ini ketika pemakamannya. Bacalah surat itu, Min-kun," perintah Leeteuk. Sungmin menurut dan mulai membaca surat dari Siwon.

_Dear Lee Sungmin,_

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku pasti sedang berjuang. Min chagi, doakan aku ya!_

_Chagi, apakah ibu sudah memberikan kotak cincin kepadamu? Bukalah sekarang, Chagi._

Sungmin membuka kotak cincin dan melihat cincin mungil berhias berlian kecil yang manis. Dilihatnya juga ukiran _Siwon and Sungmin_ di dalam cincin. Setelah 15 detik memandangi cincin mungil nan indah itu, Sungmin kembali membaca surat Siwon.

_Kuharap kau memakai cincin itu saat pemakamanku._

_Chagi, kau tau kan, kalau aku sangat sayang padamu. Dan aku takkan membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak matamu. Jadi, saat aku tidak ada, jangan menangis, ya! Dan saat kau mengantarkanku ke peristirahatan terakhirku, kumohon jangan menangis. Karena aku yang di Surga akan terluka jika melihatmu menangis. Fighting, Min-kun!_(^^)9

_Min chagi, saat tidak ada aku, carilah pengganti diriku. Carilah yang lebih baik dariku. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia._

_O ya, salam pada keluargamu, ya. Gomawo._

_Peluk cium, Siwon Torada_

_P.S : simpan surat ini, ya, Chagi. Dan terima kasih sudah bersedia mengajarkan aku bahasa Korea. Jeongmal gamsahamnida, Chagiya…_

Sungmin melipat surat itu. Dirinya tersenyum, demi Siwon yang menginginkannya tidak menangis. Tapi, berusaha sekeras apapun, tetap saja air matanya menitik dan dia mulai terisak.

**GREEK!**

Tiba-tiba ada tempat tidur yang didorong oleh dua perawat dari ruangan operasi Siwon. Sungmin menghentikan kedua perawat itu dan meminta agar mereka mengizinkan untuk menatap wajah Siwon untuk terakhir kalinya. Untunglah kedua perawat itu mengizinkan. Langsung saja Sungmin membuka selimut yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Siwon.

"Won-kun," panggil Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Diusapnya wajah lembut milik Siwon yang telah memucat dan mendingin. "Aku akan menepati apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi, kau tenang saja, ya. Kau tidak perlu merasa cemas, Won-kun. Won-kun, lusa aku akan kembali ke Korea. Tetap awasi aku, ya," lanjut Sungmin. Tangannya membelai rambut Siwon dan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Siwon. Diciumnya pipi dan dahi Siwon. Selama tiga tahun mereka berpacaran, mereka sama sekali belum pernah melakukan lebih dari berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan.

"Maaf, kami harus segera membawanya," ucap salah seorang perawat. Sungmin mengangguk dan diusapnya air mata yang sudah merembes dari kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>Besoknya~<strong>

Sungmin berjalan ke pemakaman Siwon dengan mengenakan setelan jas hitam panjang serta cincin berlian yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Hatinya terasa teriris ketika mengingat Siwon.

Selesai pemakaman, Sungmin pergi ke coffee shop yang sering didatanginya bersama Siwon. Dipesannya kopi kesukaan Siwon, black coffee. Sambil menunggu, pandangannya dialihkan ke seluruh penjuru coffee shop.

Dia ingat, dulu waktu pertama kali berpacaran dengan Siwon, dia bertemu Siwon di coffee shop ini.

_Flashback_

_Sungmin sedang menikmati cappucino-nya dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar kursi depannya ditarik. Dia menengadah dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan dan tinggi tersenyum malu kepadanya. Sungmin yang memang paranoid tersenyum gugup._

_"Maaf, bolehkah aku semeja denganmu? Hanya ini kursi yang tersisa," ucap pemuda itu. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut coffee shop. Yah, memang sore ini coffee shop tampak penuh._

_Sungmin menatap pemuda itu. "Boleh," jawabnya singkat. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi depan Sungmin._

_"Siwon Torada," ucap pemuda tampan tinggi itu sambil mengulurkan tangan. Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan agak gugup dan wajahnya bersemu merah._

_"Lee Sungmin, senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu. Siwon tersenyum seperti memaklumi sikap Sungmin yang agak aneh ini._

_"Kau baru di Japan?" Tanya Siwon dengan Bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Sungmin mengangguk._

_"Ne, saya baru di Japan. Tapi, sebetulnya saya adalah keturunan Japan," jawab Sungmin santai disertai senyum ringannya yang mampu memikat itu. Siwon tertegun melihat senyum ringan yang barusan Sungmin buat._

_"Halo? Halo? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon. Lama Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan wajah polos, dia bertanya, "ada apa?" Yang sukses membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya._

_"Kau tadi melamun," ucap Sungmin lirih. Siwon menepuk dahinya seolah melupakan sesuatu yang penting, lalu tertawa. Sungmin tambah cemberut._

_"Min-san, kau itu sungguh manis dan tampan. Ras apa kau ini?" Tanya Siwon setelah tawanya mereda._

_"Aku? Aku keturunan Korea-Jepang!" Jawab Sungmin dengan mata membesar._

_"Bukan, bukan itu. Maksudku, kau ras apa? Bukankah Korean itu ras Mongol?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Sungmin mengangguk. "Lalu, apa kau melakukan, plastic surgery?" Tanya Siwon sambil memegang kedua pipinya sendiri. Sungmin yang mendengar itu melotot._

_"IT'S A BIG NO NO!" Tekannya. Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung._

_"Lho? Kalau begitu, darimana kau mendapatkan big eyes itu?" Tanya Siwon penasaran. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas, merasa malas untuk menjelaskan. Tapi Siwon terus menatap Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang tajam, sekaligus lembut dan memelas._

_"Aku... Sudah seperti ini dari kecil," jawab Sungmin. Siwon tersenyum. Sungmin melirik jam tangan, dilihatnya sekarang pukul 5 sore. Itu artinya dia harus pulang sekarang._

_"Anou, Won-san, saya harus pulang sekarang. Sumimasen," kata Sungmin sambil menyeruput habis kopinya. Tepat sebelum Sungmin berjalan ke kasir, Siwon menahan tangannya._

_"Tunggu, aku minta nomor ponselmu," ucapnya. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berkata, "oke," dan dia pun menuliskan nomor ponselnya di kertas tisu berserat kasar yang ada di dekat mug Siwon._

_Flasback End_

"Hiks... Won-kun...," tak terasa Sungmin terisak saat mengingat masa-masa bersama Siwon. Tiba-tiba coffee shop itu memutarkan lagu yang Siwon sangat suka, Memories oleh Super Junior, boyband Korea. Mendengar lagu itu, Sungmin tambah terisak.

Saat bait terakhir Memories selesai dilantunkan, Sungmin spontan berdiri dan meminta para staff yang ada di situ memutarkan lagi lagu Memories.

"A... Anou! Saya boleh minta putarkan lagi lagu Memories? Lagu sebelum ini. O... Onegai! Doomo arigato," ucapnya sambil membungkuk. Seorang staff perempuan yang ada di ruang siaran mendengar permohonan Sungmin dan akhirnya memutarkan kembali lagu Memories.

_Saranghaess chana~~_

Alunan lembut Memories menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan café. Sungmin menyambar tisu yang entah sejak kapan ada di mejanya. Tangannya sibuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang terjatuh di pipinya. Hey, sejak kapan Sungmin yang kuat dan jarang menangis jadi cengeng begini? Kurasa, sejak meninggalnya Siwon...

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu Dash! - Hey! Say! Jump dari ponsel Sungmin. Sungmin cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

_"Minnie-yah?"_ Sapa seseorang yang Sungmin sudah sangat hafal suaranya.

"EOMMA!" Sungmin terbelalak mendengar suara orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Eomma Sungmin tertawa di seberang.

_"Hahaha... Min-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar pacarmu meninggal?"_Tanya Eomma Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk walaupun eomma-nya tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ne, eomma, besok aku akan pulang. Mungkin jam tiga sore aku sampai di bandara," kata Sungmin. Eomma-nya mendeham.

_"Minnie-yah, kau masih sedih ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu besok ku jemput dengan membawa makanan kesukaanmu,"_kata Eomma Sungmin. Sungmin tiba-tiba terisak pelan. Tapi sayangnya Eomma-nya masih bisa mendengar isakan pelannya.

_"Minnie-yah, jangan menangis. Jebal, kalau tidak Siwon-ah tidak bisa tenang. Jebal Minnie-yah, jebal...,"_ucap Eomma Sungmin. Sungmin menyeka air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras. Lalu dengan terbata dia menjawab plus senyuman aegyo+tegar terpatri di wajahnya.

"N... Ne, eomma... :') aku takkan menangis lagi... Demi... Demi Siwon-kun...," ucapnya. Eomma Sungmin menyudahi teleponnya itu (author tau, ni pasti karena biaya telepon internasional mahal.., ehehehe).

_"Minnie-ah, sudah dulu ya. Annyeong! Sampai besok! Jangan menangis lagi, lho!"_

"Ne, eomma. Paipai...," ucap Sungmin sambil menutup telepon. Saat selesai menelepon, bertepatan dengan bait terakhir lagu Memory dilantunkan. Lalu Sungmin beranjak keluar dari café.

* * *

><p>Sungmin menarik koper pink-nya. Matanya terus menitikkan air mata sepanjang perjalanannya ke bandara. Sepanjang perjalanan ke Korea pula dia mengingat Siwon.<p>

Tak terasa, dua jam sudah ia lewati di udara. Dan sekarang, ia telah kembali ke kampung halamannya, Korea Selatan.

"Minnie-ah!" Seorang yeoja setengah baya memanggil Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh ke arah yeoja itu dan dengan spontan berlari ke arah yeoja itu. *kayak adegan di film-film India itu lho, kekeke~*

"EOMMAAAAAA!" Teriaknya sampai membuat banyak orang yang ada di bandara menoleh pada Sungmin. Eomma Sungmin memeluk putra sulungnya itu dengan erat dan perasaan penuh kasih sayang. Sungmin melepaskan pelukan eomma-nya tersayang tapi dia tetap merangkul Eomma-nya. Perasaannya sore ini tidak seberat tadi siang, saat dia mengingat masa-masa bersama Siwon.

"Minnie-ah? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Eomma Sungmin ketika sudah di mobil. "Han-ssi, ayo jalan," ucap Eomma Sungmin. Han mengangguk dan segera menyalakan mesin, dan perlahan mobil keluarga Sungmin keluar dari bandara Incheon.

"Eomma," panggil Sungmin. Eomma Sungmin menoleh. "Ne, Minnie-ah?" Tanya beliau.

Sungmin menarik nafas sebelum bicara. "Mana Sungjin-ah?" Tanyanya. Eomma Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Dia sedang latihan baseball," jawab Eomma Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam ketika mendengar jawaban Eomma-nya itu. Sungjin memang tidak begitu perduli pada Sungmin...

"Annyeong...," ucap Sungmin saat memasuki rumahnya. Eomma Sungmin menarik Sungmin ke dalam dengan terburu-buru. Sungmin saja sampai hampir jatuh. Hahaha... Poor Umin..

"Chagi, aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, Kimchi. Ayo cepat!" Ujar Eomma Sungmin sambil tetap menarik Sungmin ke dapur. Sungmin menurut saja.

Sungmin duduk di tempat tidur kamarnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Tempat tidurnya, lemarinya, poster-poster yang tertempel di dinding, tidak berubah. Begitupun keluarga dan perasaannya.

"Min hyung?" tiba-tiba seorang namja, Sungjin, memanggil Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh ke Sungjin dan melihat dongsaengnya yang masih memakai topi baseball, seragam baseball yang sudah agak kotor, dan wajah yang penuh peluh. Sungmin tersenyum kepada dongsaengnya itu.

"Halo," sapa Sungmin. Sungjin menghampiri hyungnya.

"Hyung, kudengar pacarmu meninggal?" tanya Sungjin. Sungmin tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk. Sungjin duduk di samping Sungmin dan merangkul Sungmin.

"Aku turut berduka, hyung. Jangan sedih lagi, ya. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis," kata Sungjin seraya merangkul Sungmin. Airmata Sungmin tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Sungjin yang melihat airmata Sungmin jatuh, dengan segera menghapusnya.

"Hyung, sudah kukatakan, jangan menangis. Nanti Siwon hyung malah tidak bisa tenang. Jadi, mulai sekarang, tolong jangan jatuhkan airmatamu lagi," ucapnya sambil menghapus airmata Sungmin yang mengalir ke pipi Sungmin. Sungmin terkekeh seraya menghapus airmatanya sendiri. Sungjin tersenyum tulus kepada Sungmin.

"Aku…. Tadi…. Kupikir kau sudah tak memerdulikanku lagi, makanya aku menangis," ucap Sungmin. Sungjin tampak terkejut. Matanya membesar.

"Hah? Aku takkan seperti itu, hyung! Kau, kan, hyung terhebat milikku!" ujar Sungjin. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas, lega. Ternyata dia salah sangka.

"Sungjin-ah, ayo jalan-jalan! Kita ke Lotte World," ajak Sungmin. Sungjin yang mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan' dan 'Lotte World' langsung tersenyum lebar.

"AYO!" Teriaknya. Sungmin tertawa melihat polah dongsaengnya itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak bersenang-senang bersama adiknya.

"Okay, okay. Tapi, kau mandi dulu! Baumu... Hueks!" Perintah Sungmin sambil menirukan orang mau muntah. Sungjin terkekeh seraya melepaskan seragam baseballnya. Kemudian dia mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi.

"Minnie hyung! Ayo!" Teriak Sungjin dari tangga. Sungmin yang sedang mengobrol bersama Appa-nya, menoleh ke Sungjin yang sudah rapi.

"Hem? Ayo!" Ucap Sungmin semangat.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya Appa mereka. Sungjin tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul Sungmin.

"Mau ke Lotte World! Appa, boleh kan? Boleh, ya," jawab Sungjin dengan agak merayu. Lagi-lagi, dia menirukan ekspresi hyungnya, ekspresi aegyo, yang membuat Appa mereka tersenyum dan membolehkan.

"Ne, ne. Kau boleh pergi bersama Sungmin. Min, hati-hati, ya. Jangan ajak adikmu minum!" Pesan Appa. Sungmin dan Sungjin mengangguk seraya mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ne! Appa!" Jawab mereka berdua serempak.

* * *

><p>"Lee Sungmin, 26 tahun, lulusan dari Nihon Daegaku, IP 3,85, menonjol di bidang Science. IPmu hampir mendekati sempurna," ucap seseorang yang ada di depan Sungmin. Sungmin duduk tenang dan mengangguk.<p>

"Ne, Yunho-ssi," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Yunho menggaruk dagunya, berpikir. "Kurasa... Perusahaan membutuhkan orang jenius sepertimu di bidang Penelitian. Tapi, sebelum menjadi peneliti, kau harus dites ulang. Besok pukul... Sepuluh pagi di ruang konperensi ," putus Yunho. Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Ne! Gamsahamnida Yunho-ssi," ucap Sungmin sambil agak membungkuk. Yunho menepuk bahunya.

"Hm, cheonmaneyo. Kau mau minum? Akan kupesankan anggur buatan Perancis," Yunho menawarkan. Sungmin, yang merasa tak enak kalau menolak, akhirnya mengangguk. Yunho segera memencet tombol Pantry di teleponnya dan meminta satu botol anggur Perancis dan dua gelas.

"Hmm... Sungmin-ssi, bekerja di bidang Penelitian itu harus teliti, lho. Jangan sampai ada yang salah," ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Ne. Ehm, omong-omong, Penelitian itu meneliti apa?" Tanyanya.

"Meneliti kualitas baik buruknya produk kita. Produk susu kita adalah susu yang disukai semua umur. Bahkan sudah diekspor ke negara lain, maka itu, kita harus tetap menjaga kualitas baik produk," jelas Yunho. Ya, Sungmin memang melamar pekerjaan di pabrik Susu, karena menurut dia hal itu menarik. Nama produknya, kalau tidak salah, 'Hi-Cal!'. Sungjin juga meminum susu ini. Karena, menurut Sungjin, susu Hi-Cal! itu mengandung tinggi kalsium dan rendah lemak, juga enak, tidak terlalu manis, tapi juga tidak tawar.

"Permisi," seorang namja masuk membawa nampan berisi sebotol anggur dan dua gelas. Yunho menyuruhnya menaruh anggur di meja biasa, bukan meja kerja. Selesai menaruh, namja itu keluar setelah meminta diri.

"Ayo, minum dulu! Satu-dua gelas, lah," ucap Yunho sambil menepuk punggung Sungmin.

"Ne," ucap Sungmin. Yunho membuka segel anggur lalu membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat gelasnya, cheers bersama Yunho. Kemudian dia meneguk anggurnya. Satu teguk dia tahan, dan saat tegukkan kedua, dia mulai agak mual dan mabuk. Yunho yang melihat calon Peneliti-nya mabuk, langsung panik.

"Lho? Kok malah mabuk? Hei, hei, bangun, Sungmin-ssi!" Seru Yunho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sungmin. Sungmin yang benar-benar sudah mabuk, penglihatannya kabur, jadi dia merasa _fly_.

"Eomma... Hik... Jangan bangunkan .. Aku, ngantuuuuuk...," gumamnya. Yunho merasa bersalah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Untungnya CV ada padanya dan di CV Sungmin ada alamat rumah Sungmin.

"Hik... Eomma, hik..., mau... Mmemmbawakku ke.. Mana? Hik... Hik...," ucap Sungmin tak jelas. Yunho membopong Sungmin keluar ruangannya dan mendapati tatapan aneh dari para pegawainya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Cepat kerja sana!" Tukas Yunho galak. Para pegawainya langsung kembali bekerja. Yunho pun membawa Sungmin ke mobilnya dan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Min hyung?" Sungjin menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan bingung, sangat. Tapi, sayangnya, Sungmin tidak sadar dan dia menjawab Sungjin dengan asal-asalan.

"Hn? Yaa, Sungjin-ah, dia... Namchingu-ku, Siwon... Hik!" Ucap Sungmin sambil terkekeh. Sungjin dan Yunho menatap Sungmin dengan khawatir.

"Hyung, dia... Bukan Siwon. Ayo, masuk, hyung," kata Sungjin hati-hati. Yunho menyerahkan Sungmin ke rangkulan Sungjin.

"Ee, terima kasih, boss Sungmin hyung," ucap Sungjin.

"Namaku Yunho. Jung Yunho," Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eeh, iya, jeongmal gamsahamnida, Yunho-ssi...," ucap Sungjin lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Yunho pun kembali ke kantornya.

**Besoknya~~**

**KRIIIIINGGGGG!**

Alarm Sungmin berbunyi. Tangan Sungmin menggapai alarm yang terletak di atas meja itu dan menekan tombol yang ada di alarm.

"Min hyung! Bangun!" Teriak Sungjin dari luar kamar. Mendengar teriakkan Sungjin, Sungmin langsung terduduk. Tapi tetap saja nyawanya belum berkumpul penuh.

_Jam berapa sekarang?_ Pikir Sungmin seraya membuka ponsel pink-nya.

"JAM SEMBILAN?" Teriaknya kaget. Ya ampun! Untuk bersiap-siap saja 15 menit! Sedangkan untuk perjalanan 20 menit kalau naik mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, tapi, kan, tak boleh menyetir lebih dari 80km/jam! Kalau naik sepeda, kemungkinan besar dia akan terlambat. Sungmin tak memikirkan hal-hal itu. Dia pun langsung mandi.

Selesai mandi, Sungjin melihat hyungnya sangat terburu-buru. Lalu dia pun bertanya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Sungjin. Sungmin menjawab sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji jam sepuluh!" Jawabnya. Sungjin menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, naik mobilku saja, hyung," kata Sungjin menawarkan. Sungmin langsung mengangguk. "Nanti kau pakai saja SIMku. O ya,mobil ini kecepatannya 70km/jam," jelas Sungjin.

"Kunci dan SIMnya ku taruh di samping ponselmu, ya," kata Sungjin lalu keluar. Sungmin yang sudah selesai langsung menyambar kunci mobil+SIM+tas selempangnya+ponselnya. Lalu dia turun ke bawah. Di bawah, eommanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minnie! Mau ke mana?" Tanya eomma. Sungmin menjawab tanpa berhenti berlari.

"Aku ada panggilan kerja!" Jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, tak makan?"

"Tidak."

**TBC... kkk~~**

**Apakah Sungmin telat? Dan apakah Sungmin diterima di perusahaan Hi! Cal? Nantikan kelanjutannya di Finally I Found You, My Love #PART2 ^^**

**Bikin ff KyuMin~~~ kangeeennn**

**Gamsa untuk Reader yang udah meluangkan waktu utk baca ff aku ^^Jangan lupa, RnR dongg biar authornya makin semangat bikin next partnya**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnida chinguya~~^^**


End file.
